


Remember

by Tracing_Star



Category: BoBoiBoy (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, I Was Drunk When I Wrote This, I am not a writer main so sorry, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Titles, I'm Sorry, I'm bad at everything writer related, M/M, Not Beta Read, Tags Are Hard, We Die Like Men, but yall are lucky, grammar what is grammar, i dont even know why i posted it here, this is old like very old, was actually supposed to be angst, what is ao3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:40:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24085999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tracing_Star/pseuds/Tracing_Star
Summary: Boboiboy taking care of amnesiacandblind! Fang after they barely survived an ambush. Well, he tried to anyway. It's hard to act like both of them are not strangers.
Relationships: BoBoiBoy/Fang, Boboiboy&Fang, Fang/Boboiboy
Kudos: 12





	Remember

**Author's Note:**

> Oh look I posted a really old fanfic for some goddam reason but i guess it's a lot easier to find here. The original is on Twitter.

Everyday Boboiboy tried to get through to him, but Fang either never responds or tried to get farther away from him.

The only one he's comfortable to be with is Kaizo, even then their interactions are only limited to small talks that never involved their relationship. The others tried everything, but Fang still remains the same, the only progress is when he remembers that he likes carrot donuts and playing the guitar. One day Boboiboy had stayed up late revising the strategy for their attack on the enemy soon after they had got a lead on the enemy's whereabouts.He can't let this one go wrong.

Rushing to the control room he passes by Fang's room when he heard a guitar strum.Kaizo had given him a guitar the other day upon his request and he had been practicing with his condition. At first it was only a few tuning as he tries to get used to the positions of the string. Boboiboy puts his hand on the door as he remembered how Fang used to play. Then he heard him humming a song, but not just any song--It's their song. 

Boboiboy puts his head closer to the door as he continued humming, even though the strumming was off key, but his voice still remained the same like last time.He remembered the lyrics along the way, and Boboiboy sat in front of the door, silently singing along. In the middle of the song, Fang abruptly stops.

"Hey, wherever you are... I really miss you.I'm in an unfamiliar place with unfamiliar people. I know you can never hear me, I have no idea where i am. It wouldn't be bad if you'd come to pick me up from here."  
"I wish i could see your face right now, because that's the only thing i remember. It's odd, really... that i ended up here when the last thing i remember was us falling asleep in the rec room. If you told me it was a dream, I would believe you."

It was the first time he had said that much after the incident. Boboiboy hold back a sob. "I'm here, Fang, I'm right here.." he whispered. Fang strums a chord. "Stupid carrot... you're late again aren't you?" He chuckled. "Well, for you, it's worth the wait."

**********************************************************  
[[Few days later]]

"The mechanical eyes Nut created worked perfectly. Unfortunately, his left eye is really damaged, and this is the best we could do." Fang heard a feminine voice in the room as he regained conciousness. 

"Thank you doctor. This is already a miracle. Hopefully he'll remember more if he see it for himself." Was that... Captain Kaizo? Where was he anyway?He felt a little tingling in his right eye as he turned his head.  
"Unh-- where am I?" The conversation in the room stops as Fang rubbed his eye.He heard footsteps coming closer.The voice he presumed was the doctor spoke. "Fang, darling, try opening your eyes." Is that some kind of joke? Fang opened his eyes slowly nevertheless, expecting nothing changed.But he was instead hit with a burst of colours as he took in the room's view. A sense of familiarity hits him.Ah yes. This must be the medbay.

Fang looked around the room. Then he saw Kaizo. He really does seem familiar. Next to him was a tall brunette doctor with grey horns on her head. She quickly grabbed his face and scanned his one working eye.Beside her the young captain smiled. "How are you feeling?"  
He scanned the room once more. "I.. I can see. It's amazing.""No stinging? No headache?" The doctor exhaled. "It won't be as good as the original one, but this could help a lot." "H-how.." He looks at Kaizo. "I promised we would fix you." He gave a soft yet pitiful smile. Fang responded with a sideway grin."Thanks again, doc."Fang fidgeted on the bed. "So may I walk around the uh.."  
"The station? Are you sure?"The Captain stated. Fang abruptly nodded. "I guess I can accompany you around-"  
"No, it's better if he remembers it by himself. Besides, you already missed two missions for this. It may not be the climax but the fight is still ongoing. I can monitor him." The doctor noted. Kaizo gave a troubled look as he dives deep in thought. She puts her hand on the captain's shoulder. "Don't worry, I'll make sure the people are aware of him. Fang, if you-"  
But he's already at the door, looking around and touching the walls. The two just watched as he slipped out. He missed this.

Not much came to him. But he does have some vague memories of the little things around the station. The big scratch on the wall? Not from an enemy attack, he's sure. Big burned spot in the corner of the lab? A technical difficulty during some kind of experiment.That stash of colourful cookies being quarantined in a restricted area? A powerful weapon fuel he presumed. But a lot of questions are still in his head. What is this station? Who are these people to him? He woke up to darkness with only the general knowledge of who he is and what kind of world he's in.Still, something tugged at the back of his head.

**********************************************************

Fang presumed the others are all either at the bridge or the rec room, possibly remaking the strategy and recovering from the recent fight. He heard that the enemy had gone silent for a while from two muffled voices passing by his room yesterday.He might as well try to find and meet everybody, right?

Fang paces in front of the entrance, deciding, until he heard a faint, mellow sound from somewhere at the back of the hangar.Walking towards the sound, he found a small jet hidden between the spaceships, a yellow light glowing from within. The back of the jet was open, revealing an orange capped boy on a guitar playing with the strings. Even with his mechanical eye, he would still believe he was dreaming.There, under the warm light, was his beloved that he always hoped would come back and save him.

Boboiboy stopped mid-tune as he realizes the unexpected company. "Fang! What are you doing here?" he quickly slid down from the jet, almost tumbling as he tripped on the guitar. "Aren't you suppose to be with the doctor today? Are you lost again?" He just stood there, astonished, as the other walked up to him. "What happened to your eye?" Boboiboy held out his hand, then pulled back hastily. "Ah, maybe you should get back to your room."  
Receiving no response, Boboiboy decided to look away, not trying to hide the pain in his eyes, as if Fang wouldn't noticed. But he did, yet he was lost at words by how the person he's been waiting for is right in front of him, all tensed up and avoiding eye contact. Fang doesn't want him to look like this. Why is he hesitating? He's here now.He's finally here now.  
"Come on, let's--" Boboiboy stopped as he felt a soft touch caressing his cheek. He looked up to see Fang looking at him, smiling.

"You really did come back for me," Fang murmured as he moved the hair covering the shorter boy's eyes. "my love."  
Boboiboy longed to hear those words from him. Tears filled his eyes as he stutters. "F-Fang.. you remembered--"He went for a quick hug, crushing the red-eyed alien. 

Fang lifted him up and spun him around the room, causing Boboiboy's hat to fall off, their laughters echoing off the walls. He puts him down as Boboiboy grips his cold hands."Your eye--"  
"They managed to return some of my vision. I started to remember."They put their foreheads together as Boboiboy leans on his hand."Everything can be back to normal."

**Author's Note:**

> This came so suddenly i swear I never had any idea what i was doing back then.


End file.
